Running
by We Are The Kids From Yesterday
Summary: Que was never wanted in her whole life, except by one man. She runs from that man and has been running her whole life. But, when she runs too far, will she be able to make it back? Rated M for possible rape, LoL (Lots of Lemon). All rights reserved, but Que is my character, solely made to support this story and be the main character. PiccoloxOC
1. Intro

_Author's Note: _So, I am making a Piccolo Love Story. Hope it's gonna be good. Thanks for reading. Um, I don't know what to say.

_He_ was after me. So, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Anywhere I could. Just to get away from _him_. At first I thought I was safe in the place I was inhabiting. Then, one night I woke up and half the village was burnt down. _He_ had found me. I ran again, this time covering up my tracks as good as I could. The next place lasted longer than expected. You might even say that I had gotten comfortable. But, that had led to my downfall. I started giving people my real name and communicating with humans. Eventually, word got out and _he_ was the first to get info. Yet again I was found and had to run. I had done it multiple times now and was getting used to moving frequently. Currently, I am staying in a private cabin and am living off of the wild. My name is Que, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: The Old Abandoned Cabin

As the scent of the food I was looking for hit my nose, I slowly stalked towards my prey. While I did this, I realized the scent, which was heavy with blood, was coming from an injured animal. I stopped, trying to analyze how major the wound was and what state my prey was in. Sniffing again, the scent of the blood was tremendous and that told me that it was likely dead or almost there. I got up quietly, still walking gracefully to avoid provoking anything that might have been eating the animal who's scent I had picked up. As I got closer, the dead animal's scent had gotten stronger and I could now tell that it was slightly old, at least a day or two. My sensitive ears, that looked like a dog's, had no sign of any sounds of inhabitants nearby.

I then saw my next meal, which I wish it wasn't, lying on the ground, a little mutilated. Due to the fact that it was only a little mutilated, I could tell that it was a bunny, full grown. It seemed that something, or someone, had already gotten their fair share of food and had left me with their leftovers. I sighed and walked towards it. It had been this way for the past 7 months; hunting, and eating the remains of animals. As long as I had a meal in my stomach, I was happy though. I picked it up and checked it, seeing if it had any maggots or insects on it. Then that definitely was not my next meal.

_ Why don't I just live in town like a normal person and become one of those people who never come out of their houses'? _

Seeing that it had no insects except for a couple flies flying around it, I took it back to my cabin to cook it, and of course eat it. On my way back, I had passed the waterfall where I bathed and my training area, the area where I shot my handmade bows, sling shots, spears, swords, and practiced throwing the tomahawk I found in the side of my house, which used to be abandoned. I then saw my house in the distance and quickened my pace, eager to chow down on the food I had found.

As I walked inside, I had set down my bow, which I had decorated with leaves and paints that I had made out of the flowers of the land, and put my next meal on the cutting board. I got a fresh bucket of water from my well outside and had washed off my food with a spare cloth. Next, I got my cutting knife and had sliced off all of the fur, got rid of all the bones in it, and made a fire to cook my meal on. I put it in my makeshift oven and sat in my chair. The chair had already been in the abandoned house when I had first came here, being a little broken. I had fixed it with some of the duct tape I had taken with me from my last place I had stayed at, which only lasted for about 3 months, since it wasn't very far from my place before that. Sighing, I thought:

_Will I ever have a normal life?_

I doubted it, I always had. Fate had chosen me to be punished by him following me around. He was strange. The first time I met him, he was nice and sweet, treating me like a small child, the way a father would treat his daughter. Although, I never knew that feeling, due to me never knowing my parents. They told me they died in a fire when I was just a baby. But, I had wondered, why no one else tried to claim me as their own, why I had no relatives to live with after they died. Did no one want me? Did my parents kill themselves in the fire on purpose, to get out of raising me, their child? I never knew, so I didn't worry about it. In fact, I never really cared, because I never knew my parents in the first place. They could've been bad people, who would have been bad parents to their children. Or vice-versa. As I was saying before, when I first met him, he was nice to me, and the same for the following weeks. Then, suddenly, he treated me like a slave. He ordered me around, called me names, such as: bitch, mongrel, imbecile, shithead, and more. These words had made me cry like a fool as a child, and he punished me for it.

I then noticed it was time for my food to be done and got up. Grabbing an oven mitt, I took out the pan that had the rabbit meat on it and put it on the counter, which had pot holders on it already to hold the pan. I let it cool down and then seasoned it with the spices I got from the wild and that were left in this abandoned cabin. Soon enough, my food was ready to be eaten.

As I ate my food, my stomach was being filled and I felt much better. Later on, I had gotten tired and had decided to sleep, hoping that I would have peaceful dreams. But, my wish was denied.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Leaving

I immediately woke up, panting and beads of sweat rolling down my forehead. Having a bad dream always gave me these symptoms. Getting up and walking out to the kitchen to grab a wet cloth was no easy task for me. I kept on stumbling and tripping, my vision causing these effects, but losing my vision was never one of the symptoms when I had bad dreams before. Finally, I got to the kitchen, got the cloth and soaked it in a bucket of water. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead while thinking and panting violently.

_What's happening to me? Is it the flu getting to me?_

My thought frightened me. If I was injured or sick, how would I get food, water, or any of my supplies? I would starve, or even worse, would have no way to defend myself if _he_ showed up. Suddenly, I heard something, or someone, outside, but I was too weak to investigate it. I simply looked out my window, seeing nothing but the darkness outside. But, it was turning light and I decided to stay up to see the first morning hours, and to avoid having another bad dream.

As the morning came, my sick feeling disappeared with the darkness. I sat in the chair that was in front of the fire place, and looked out my window. Sighing, I continued to watch the sunset come up. Every time the sun came up, it always felt strange to me. Anyway, I headed outside, thinking the outside would be relaxing to me and also refreshing, but I was wrong. As I headed outside, I looked at the ground, remembering hearing something outside. I continued to investigate, and saw what looked like boot prints in the wet dirt. My mind immediately panicked and I looked at them further, seeing that they leaded on into the woods. Seeing these tracks made me doubt my safeness and, after a short while thinking, I decided to leave as soon as I could.

~Later That Evening~

All my stuff that was necessary for my living was packed and I had some of my weapons packed with my other possessions too. My bow I was carrying and I had already started off to find a new place, while trying to avoid running into that bastard. Of course, what I was aiming for was just some place far away from where I already was living and the place having some life around it, unlike the place I was living in before. But, now I was on the road, currently about six miles away from where the cabin was. I had gotten closer to the borderline of where I had explored and knew the forest well to the part of undiscovered land that I had never gotten tempted to reveal to my mind.

_What am I going to do if I can't find any place to stay?_

Knowing that was a stupid question, I sighed, the world was full of places. I looked behind me, knowing I would never return to these woods unless the conflict between him and I stopped, which I already knew that would only happen if I killed him, not that I had the guts to. The woods I knew so well... I was leaving them. Would it be different or was the rest of the world now the same as that? I didn't know, but I did know that I would soon find out.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Free, Part One

~5 Days Later~

_Starvation_...

_Boredom_...

All signs of what I was feeling at that moment. It had been five days since I ran. Five days... I needed food badly, I could barely push myself to go forward. Finding water wasn't much of a problem. Forgetting to make a fishing rod was one of my worst mistakes ever. Ever time I would find a water source, it would be flooded with fish. They all seemed to mock me and it frustrated me. Not having any crafting supplies was a bummer too. I could've made a fishing rod in some of my spare time that I had running, not that it would be the best idea, due to the fact that I might still be followed by that sick, twisted bastard.

Slowly, I walked, not knowing how far I was from my previous home. I collapsed, not even caring where I was. Panting, I struggled to get up, but my body would not allow it. Sweat made my hair stick to my skin and it annoyed me most of the time, but not right now.

_Would it be better just to... give up and... die?_

A wave of heat hit me and almost made me pass out right then and there. But, I persisted, not wanting to be caught in his grasp, in his sight even. I attempted again to get up but, try as I might, I stayed on the ground, panting and sweating. It was almost how someone who wasn't fit was on their 16th push up. Laying there didn't help at all, it even seemed to make it worse. My breath came in short gasps and I had a major headache. I wanted so much just to fall asleep and never wake up until I was fully relaxed and my bones didn't ache. Feeling my consciousness slipping, I laid my head down on the ground and saw everything around me fade away.

(Sorry it's short. I'm going to try to make a long forth chapter.)


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Free, Part Two

I woke up...

The woods I fell unconscious in were now a room and I wasn't laying on the ground anymore, instead on a soft mattress with crisp, clean white sheets and a white comforter. Looking at my surroundings, I noticed the walls were white too. Almost everything in the room was white, except for the doorknob, which was a golden color, I observed. Feeling almost replenished in my strength, I quietly got up, stretched, and still felt a little weak. Ignoring this fact, I continued on and put my ear against the door.

"Piccolo, you found her, so she should be your responsibility." A boy, sounding fairly young, said, a sort of whine in his voice.

"And how do you expect me to take care of her, Gohan?! Remember how I treated you as a kid?! You want the same to happen to this girl?!" The man, who I observed his name was Piccolo, yelled back at Gohan, which I had also learned his name while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Piccolo, this is no time to yell. Anyway, both you and I know you have changed since then. Befriending Gohan here is what caused it all. I am positive that you and her will get along well. Gohan is right." An older man said. I knew they were talking about me, but I needed to get as far away from them as possible. Endangering them was the last thing I wanted to do.

Knowing my plan, I slowly opened the door to it having a crack for me to see. The people were still fighting about Piccolo taking care of me, and it was my chance. I ran then, knowing this was probably the best chance I would get. Looking back, I saw all of them looking at me and I kept on running forward."Hey, stop! Don't run that way!" One of them yelled. What I didn't know was that we were on a island in the sky practically with the only thing holding it up being a pole. I ran right off the edge and plummeted to my doom, too shocked to scream.

Trying to realize what had happened, I hadn't made a reaction to it all. It almost seemed as if I wasn't falling, I didn't even feel the wind fly past my ears and push them down. The world seemed silent as I fell, my back facing the world with my arms put out in front of me. I then saw something in the corner of my eye, it looked like a flying person. Looking over, I saw it was a flying person, and I was surprised. What the hell was going on? People who are green, me being chased by a mad man, and now a flying person? What the hell was this world coming to?

As I was suddenly picked up by the person, I curled into a ball, the wind hitting me hard in the face. My hair flew everywhere and I'm pretty sure the person who picked me up didn't like it very much because they put it behind my back. I opened my eyes and looked, or at least tried to, at the person who was carrying me. It was Piccolo, or at least I assumed it was. I squirmed, trying to get out of his grip."Stop moving or else I will drop you!" He yelled at me. I stopped immediately and pouted. Having to explain to these people why I tried to run wouldn't be so easy as I had thought.

We all were standing, me leaning on the wall, trying not to talk or cooperate with them. I honestly just wanted to be alone from the rest of the world, and these people were trying their hardest to get me as far away from that.

"I can't take her! You know how much my mom complains about my dad's appetite? Mine too, for your information! She'll probably kill someone if she has another mouth to feed." Gohan retorted back at Piccolo, who had his arms crossed and wasn't listening.

"Piccolo, be sensible here. You did find her in the woods on your own accord. Therefore, she should be your responsibility. And, before you say anything, I am not taking care of her up here because-" I cut him off.

"Because he found me in the woods and you're not taking any of his responsibilities anymore." I had read his mind and saw the expression on his face was still the same. Too bad, I was hoping they'd at least get a shock out of it.

"Yes, she took the thought right out of my mind, literately. Now, Piccolo, there will be no further discussion on this matter. You are taking her with you once you leave, which is after she eats." The older sounding and looking man said, making my stomach growl loudly."You'll also be training her. And don't try to kill her purposely either."

Piccolo had sighed,"Fine, I'm getting sick of your nagging. I'll take her, but on one condition. Once she able to live on her own I won't have to take care of her anymore."

The older man nodded."Hey, don't I get a say in this?! You are talking about me, aren't you?!" I erupted with anger. They were acting like I had nothing to do about their decision and I had to go, whether I liked it or not.

"So, you don't want us to take care of you?" Gohan asked, a confused look on his face.

"No, I can take care of myself, I have been for the past 3 years! I don't need some day care to look after me!" My anger spiked even further. Now they acted like I was some child. I was 17 for Christ's sake.

"Sure as hell looks like it." Piccolo said, not even bothering to say it under his breath.

"Excuse me?!"

"Que, calm down. We only are taking care of you for your own safety from that man." He spoke again. This got on my nerves. He knew who I was but I didn't know him.

"Who the hell are you people anyway?! And how do you know my name?!" I yelled, angered and annoyed.

"I'm sorry, my deepest apologies. While you were sleeping, I had tapped into your memory banks and found some things. Sorry if I invaded your personal space but-"

"Hell yes you invaded my personal space! I got some private things in my memory that I didn't want anyone to know about, thank you very much!" I screeched.

"But, I did it to get some information. We weren't just going to take care of you not even knowing who you were." He said, this time not as calmly as last time. His voice sounded a little annoyed.

"Whatever. And I'm still waiting to find out your name." I had my arms crossed and my facial expression indicated that I was displeased with his action.

"I'm Kami, guardian of Earth, that's Gohan, a half breed of Saiyan and human, and this is Piccolo." Kami explained, which I had already knew Gohan and Piccolo thanks to eavesdropping on their earlier conversation. Piccolo was green, like Kami and had huge biceps, which I could see clearly thanks to his short sleeves on his gi. He had a white and purple turban on his head, a white cape with shoulder spikes, and high cheekbones on his face, which was accompanied by an annoyed or calm expression. I was sure he would have antennae under his turban like Kami too. It almost seemed as if they were related, which they probably were, or at least from the same race.

"Now, do you want something to eat before you go?" Kami asked. My stomach rumbled loudly before I said my sentence."I never said that I would go. And how are you sure you will be able to protect me from _him_?" I said the last part with over exaggerated hate in my speech.

Piccolo scoffed and almost laughed at me. I shot him a glare, and Kami interrupted,"Piccolo is very strong, I assure you."

"Yeah, stronger than you'll ever be, kid." He said, nudging Gohan.

"No, cause I'm already stronger!" Gohan muttered.

"Don't remind me." Piccolo said.

"Hate to ruin your bragging party, but I need some time to think about this, like, an hour or two."

"Can't you just say no and leave me alone?" Piccolo growled. I wondered why he was so nice to that one kid but not to anybody else. Not like I care if it's me or anything but... Oh, you get the point!

"It's not like I'm just gonna go with you, not even thinking about the pros and cons. Now, did you say something about eating? Cause I need something to eat. The last thing I ate was already dead and about five days ago."

"You mean six. You've been asleep for a day now." Kami explained.

"Whatever, just give me the food!" I almost yelled.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Thoughts

I sat there, gorging my face with the blessing of food. Kami had someone, which I would refer to as a butler or just a companion, named Mr. Popo. He was an excellent cook, and I enjoyed eating every bit of my food, which was pancakes, my favorite. As I ate, I tried to show my table manners but was too hungry to even care. Mr. Popo gasped when I first dug into my food because I had already devoured three pancakes in a matter of one minute. I was now on my third round and had eaten a total of 11 pancakes. Gohan said I had the appetite of a Saiyan, whatever that meant. When I finished my 11th pancake, I wiped off my mouth with the spare napkin Mr. Popo gave me and sat there, my stomach full of the delicious goodness that was Mr. Popo's cooking."Man, that was good! If I ever come back up here, I'm having more pancakes." I thanked Mr. Popo and got up. Almost as soon as I got up, Kami was hovering overtop of me, asking the same question every ten minutes."Have you made up your mind yet?"

"No, I haven't. I'll get in touch with you when I do." I said, glancing over at Piccolo quickly.

"Does he puzzle you? He is quite mysterious, the way he acts." Kami said, looking over at him."Here, I have a place where you can sit and concentrate. Piccolo usually meditates there, but I guess he wants to be outside today. Follow me." I obeyed as he told me to, and we passed Piccolo on our way to the peaceful place called a Library.

"As you can see, I have a wide variety of books, all genres and all books of different sizes. I found all these books myself in my spare time. At a time it was quite peaceful on Earth and I had a lot of spare time on my hands, so I invested in having a Library in the lookout." He said, almost having a one-sided conversation. I was too fascinated by the amount of books, me being a book lover. But, me being chased didn't give me much time to read or find any books. Plus, it's not like you'll walk by a huge mound of books in the middle of nowhere.

"I have a map over here. It will show you where the genres all are and of course their in alphabetical order, like every other library." He led me to a giant map of the Library, which was on the center table under a thick sheet of glass. On the outside, the lookout may have seemed small, but it was huge. The Library was three stories of books, documents, maps, and even more things than I could imagine."Well, before I leave you to your thoughts, is there anything you need before I go?" I shook my head no, still looking at the map...

...three stories of books with bookshelves the size of skyscrapers. _Great_.

"I'll be leaving then." Kami calmly left me with the Library, leaving me with reading material that I could explore to my leisure.

I ran through out the Library, dodging and running between the shelves and racks of books, novels, and short stories. The second floor was more of a reading room, but still had books, books, and even more books. It was a librarian's dream, having these many books, all in great condition with their original covers, not a single yellowed page in the book. The chairs on the second floor were a black leather, which mixed in with the white of the room, which was practically all of the room, except for the black paint on the bookshelves. Someone liked plain colors.

The third floor was a different story, completely different. It was entirely a indoor garden, with books about gardening and taking care of various animals. The plants in the greenhouse were very exotic, the tags saying they were from southern India, Germany, England, and even more places who's names I couldn't pronounce. When I got to the center of the greenhouse garden, there was a small pool of water, crystal clear and almost transparent, but I could still see my reflection. In the water below, it was actually quite deep, and I could see the draining pipes in it. It seemed it was a water dispenser, which distributed the water to the various types of plants. As I was about to touch the water, a familiar voice said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned around to see Piccolo, in his usual stance, without his turban on though, which made him look a little cute...

_...a little cute?! God, I must be losing my mind!_

"Why not?" I questioned, thinking he was just saying that to play a trick on my mind.

He sighed, annoyed by me already and I got a brilliant idea. If I may get into his thoughts, then I might be able to see what he really thinks about me.

I attempted, but it resulted in failure. It didn't even make it a quarter of the way into his mind.

_Maybe if I try a-_

The next thing I knew, I was being held by my neck, choking and gasping for air.

"I suggest you don't do that, or next time there will be a punishment. Got it?" Piccolo growled, looking me dead in the eye. Those eyes... they practically pierced my soul. He glared at me, his dark side showing completely. It wasn't a pretty sight, seeing him like that, now that I know how he is on the inside. He dropped me, and I sucked in the greatest amount of air that I ever breathed in my life. I sat there as he left, gasping in air and watching him leave, his cape fluttering.

I recovered quickly enough and soon was up again, making my way to the second floor. The steps were a black color, which was typical, as the rest of the Library was white and black too. Walking down the steps, I thought about what I was going to do about Piccolo. He hated me, I hated him, well, not hated, disliked. And I was supposed to be training with him? I doubt he would take it easy on me, and the way Kami stated about him possibly killing me didn't sound to assuring. But, if he did train me to be stronger, then I could take care of him. Even better, if he came after me when I was training with Piccolo, he could kill him for me, saving me the trouble.

My thoughts lead to the conclusion that I would be better off training with Piccolo, due to the fact that I had no where else to go, and I was ready to give Kami the answer to the question he had been asking me every ten minutes.

"My answer is yes."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: End Of The Beginning.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Que. Piccolo is a fierce teacher, and will show no mercy." said Kami, shaking my hand goodbye.

"Yeah, really." Gohan agreed, a huge smile on his face and his hand behind his head. Piccolo stood at the edge of the lookout, standing completely still, I observed as I looked back at him.

All of my things were packed and ready to go, with a few extra goodies and tools that Kami and Mr. Popo gave me permission to take along with me, hoping that Piccolo would let me keep them in my time under his gaze. I also hoped that he wouldn't be as bad as they depicted him: ruthless, uncaring, and hard to get along with, but he seemed to get along with Gohan perfectly fine. Strange.

"I guess you and Piccolo should be off now. Not much time to train anymore, thanks to the Androids coming here in less than three years." Kami muttered.

"Androids?"

"Piccolo will explain it to you later, but for now, you need to get going. As I said before, there isn't much time to train now." He explained, both him and Gohan had a dark expression on their face.

And then we were gone to train for three years, almost nonstop, no holding back, not a single contact to the outside world.

(_Author's Note:_ Sorry it's so short, but next chapter should be longer. Review so I can tell if you like my story or not, all comments appreciated.)


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Return

_Thank god, those three years of training are done, _the thought was a relief to me as it hit my mind. Not that it troubled me, or I was happy to get out of Piccolo's grasp. I even developed a little of a crush on the Namekian.

"Oh, I'll miss him all right," I muttered under my breath, hoping he didn't hear me, even though I knew he was at least 400 miles away from me. Practicing my techniques he had taught me had been quite easy, but he was still stronger than me by a long shot, even the little boy called Gohan was stronger than me, and so was his father.

It had to have been at least six hours since we split up, and the arrival of the androids was in a full week, so I had some free time on my hands. I needed something to do instead of wasting away, waiting for the androids.

_I'll go visit Kami!, _I thought as I shot off into the air toward the lookout.

_A/N: Sorry it's so short, I didn't know what to put really, but next chapter will be longer._


End file.
